Because Daisies Come in Every Color
by lizzyclaire
Summary: One-shots between Kurosaki and Teru. All color based.
1. The Blood of the Red Roses

_I do not own Dengeki Daisy, no matter how much I wish I did._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red<strong>_

**The Blood of the Red Roses**

Red. That was the color of the roses I had bought to place on Teru's grave.

I had wanted to get daisies, I usually got blue ones as they were Teru's favorites, but in the dead of winter they were unfortunately no longer in season. I was already starting to worry about how long the roses would last, as I had brought no water, and the crisp wind that was blowing in from the North promised even colder weather to come. Thankfully, it would take a while for the roses to completely wilt though. I had spent around ten minutes searching for the perfect bouquet, eventually finding the one with the least amount of already browning flowers and torn petals.

I placed them in front of the grave, hearing the leaves rustle and the paper surrounding them crackle as I gently put them down. Already bending down, I figured that I would go ahead and sit, seeing as how that was how I would end up eventually anyways. I tried my best to make myself comfortable, or at least as comfortable as I could get with my winter jacket whipping in the wind and my hair constantly blowing in my face.

The beginnings of tears started to form in my eyes like they always did whenever I thought about Teru. Most of the time in this beginning state, I was able to pull myself back, away from my breaking point. I didn't try to today though, as there was no one else around to see my cry.

I had cried a lot in the past year, most of the time by myself, and very rarely in front of my friends. They shared my grief though, and I had seen Riko cry more times over Teru's death than she had seen me do the same. Once or twice I had even seen Master shed a tear, the difference between us though, was that it was my fault that she had died.

When Arai had kidnapped her, and she had violently fought with Mori, I had been too late getting to her. In the end I had pulled her out of the ocean with just enough time for her to die in my arms. I had tried my best to bring her back to life, I had given her CPR, and tried to warm up her cold, wet body, but I had known that it was a useless attempt before I even started. Now, not only had I killed her brother, but I had also killed Teru as well.

I rested my head against the cold rock of the headstone, and let my tears flow freely down my cheeks once again, leaving tiny dark marks on the stone. Teru had had no family left when she died, though she considered her friends as close as family. It had hit everyone pretty hard when she had passed away, but for the most part everyone had gotten their lives back together…everyone accept for me.

Teru had _been_ my life, and still somewhat was. While everyone else proceeded to simply visit her grave on her death date, I came at least once a month. I needed her just as I needed air to breath, and without her I would suffocate to death. I often found myself talking to her grave, or simply sitting in solemn silence next to it, replaying moments that I had spent with her in my head and wishing that I had had more.

Slowly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the music box that she had given me so long ago. I placed it on the ground and opened it up, letting the sweet melody fill the air and saturate in with sadness. I only took out the music box when I was too deep in my sorrow to be pulled back to the surface. Other than that if I saw it, I feared I might break down yet again.

I left my head resting against the headstone and continued not to say a word as the wind pushed around the fallen leaves and stung my exposed skin. I closed my eyes and drowned myself in memories, just like Teru, who had drowned in water.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is going to be a collection of one-shots all for Teru and Kurosaki. They all start with colors, because as we all know, Daisies come in every color.<strong>


	2. The Blue of Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dengeki Daisy.**

**Sorry about how short this one is, but you can only elaborate on one thing so much. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blue<strong>_

**The Blue of Your Eyes**

Blue. It was the color of Kurosaki's eyes, and one of my favorite things about him.

His eyes were the color of a cool pool in the middle of July, or the sky on a cloudless day. They reflected his emotions just like a pool too. When he was shocked or worried, they would open wide, so that I could see his whole iris. When he was angry, they would become small slits, so that I could only see a small portion of his eyes.

I liked them best though, when we were alone and he was looking only at me. That was when his eyes softened, became gentle and caring. He would look at me like I was the most important thing in the world, and that he couldn't get enough of me. Though, like I said, that only happened when we were alone.

His eyes would also change when he was being mean to me. They would become taunting, and teasing. He would often close his eyes when he was laughing at me, which was almost more than one can handle. When I would get mad at him for those things though, now a days, I would just remember how he looked at me when we were alone, half-lidded and sweet.

One day, we were in his apartment, watching one of the scary movies that he absolutely loathed. It was his idea to watch them though, so I figured that he was probably trying to get over his fear of all things that go bump in the night. He had his arm around me, which either meant that he was either offering himself for me to hold on to if I got too scared (which I was seriously considering taking him up on), or that he was already afraid so he was holding on to me.

We were at the part in the movie where the baby-sitter was getting mysterious phone calls on the land line as she watched the neighbors kids, when I felt the sudden urge to look up at Kurosaki. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he turned to look at me as well.

I soon lost myself in the shallow pools of his eyes, clear and calm, Our faces were so close that they were almost touching, and I could feel his breath, warm against my skin. He closed his eyes, cutting off my view of his sky colored irises. I felt pressure against my lips, and was able to taste Kurosaki's as he kissed me.

That was another thing that I loved about Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><strong>It seams that all of my really cute ones are extremely short, only a page long for this one. (Fail :( ) Oh well, the next one's so long that I'm probably going to have to split it in to two parts, so, yay!<strong>


	3. The Man Who Knew Too Much

_**Black**_

**The Man Who Knew Too Much **

Black. It was all she was wearing that night. A knee length black dress, a black headband, and black high heels.

We were the only two people left in the bar. I sat in the middle, talking to Master as he cleaned the night's dishes. She was sitting on the end; she had had some friends with her earlier, but they had already left, leaving her alone to finish off her last glass of wine. She had had a few glasses of wine that night, but she had taken them well, and didn't look the slightest bit intoxicated. Though, what I had been drinking was stronger, I hadn't drunken nearly as much.

She downed the rest of her glass, quickly paid for her drinks, then left. I paid for mine as well, and then followed her out of the bar and in to the dimly lit street. The only reason I had come to the bar in the first place was because I knew that she would be there. Teru was my best friend Souichirou's little sister, so I felt it only right that I should protect her from what was about to happen that night. I had also long since developed feelings for her, feelings that she might soon find out unless I could keep myself under control.

As she made her way along the sidewalk, I made sure to stay only a few yards behind. The only light outside came from the dim street lamps that were posted every few feet, covering everything with an orange glow. I was grateful for the light, because I knew that tonight I had to keep Teru in my sight no matter what. I had to protect her from the men that were coming to kill her.

I wasn't supposed to know what was going to happen tonight; actually, the new leader of our gang had made it a point to keep the information of what was going to happen away from me. Though, that just showed how new he was, to think that he could keep anything from me.

I was never one of the ones in the gang to do any outside work, though that didn't keep me from learning how to seriously kick someone's ass. I was more of the brains of our group, in fact, that was what our previous leader had intentionally hired me for.

I hadn't originally intended to get mixed up in a gang, but when my mom had run out of money and could no longer support me and send me to collage; I had had to find an alternative. In the gang, I had been paid for my brains, which had helped me keep my mom out of financial trouble and allowed me to finish school. A few years after I had graduated, I had met Souichirou, a brand new computer programmer who had been left with the job of supporting his little sister. Recently, he had gotten me an interview where he worked, and it looked like I was going to get the job. That meant that I had to quit the gang though.

The gang wasn't something you could just quit, because that wasn't allowed. The rule had been made because, though someone in the gang wouldn't leak any information to the police, someone who had quit most likely would. That meant that I had to get kicked out. (Now you see why they needed me to think things through for them) That wasn't much of a problem though, because it seemed that our newly appointed leader wanted to get rid of me anyways.

While our previous leader liked to surround himself with smart people so that they could give him advice, our new leader wanted to appear so smart that he didn't need any help. It looked like because of that, I would be the first to go.

Our new leader planned to kill someone close to me, in this case, Teru, because he knew that I would become furious and seek vengeance for her life on him. Once I did, he would have every reason to kick me out. The only problem, was that I found out what he was going to do, and I was going to stop him.

I followed Teru until I saw two black hooded figures a little ways down the road. They were loitering outside of a store that was already closed for the night, talking to each other as one of them lit a cigarette. I knew the trick, hell; I was the one who had come up with it. They would appear not to pay any attention to the person that would eventually have to walk past them, when in reality they were simply waiting until the person was close enough so that they could jump them. But they weren't going to get the chance to get to Teru.

We weren't close enough yet for them to be watching us out of the corners of their eyes, so at the next alleyway, I grabbed Teru from behind and dragged her into it. I heard her take a deep breath, like she was about to scream, but I placed a hand over her mouth, stopping her just in time.

Once inside the alley, I moved us behind a stack of crates, out of sight from the street. Teru squirmed, trying her best to get herself out of my grip so that she could run away. She tried calling out for help, but her voice was muffled from behind my hand.

"Shh." I whispered, placing my face right next to hers, "I'm trying to help you." Her screams came out a bit louder then in protest, until I turned her head to face me. Once she recognized me, she became quite.

The two gang members must have just realized that she was gone, because I heard one of them ask, "Hey, where'd she go?" I recognized the voice. It belonged to one of the more stupid members, known more for his brawns then for his brains. Even without my help, Teru could probably out smart him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Came the other voice. It was higher pitched than the first, and one I didn't recognize. "All I know is that we best go find her unless we want our asses kicked by the boss."

They decided to split up, one going the way Teru and I had origionaly come, and the other going the opposite way on the other side of the street. I waited until I could no longer hear either of their footsteps to emerge from our hiding spot.

I checked the street to make sure that they had both really gone. Even though it was deserted, I thought it best to find a different way out of the alley. I walked back over to Teru who was still crouched behind the boxes.

"Listen to me." I whispered, crouching down as well so that I could be on her level. "It's not safe for you right now, but I can make you safe if you do everything that I tell you to do."

"Why isn't it safe for me?" She asked, also in a whisper, "What's going on, and why are we whispering?"

I stood back up. "I can't explain now, but I will later."

I walked over to the middle of the alley where a large, ten foot tall chain link fence was standing. One section of it was able to open like a door, but when I tried it I found that it was locked from the other side. We needed to get through it though to the street on the other side.

I went back to Teru and offered her my hand. She took it, and I helped her to her feet. "Do you think you could clinb a fence in those shoes?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Alright then, give me your shoes and I'll take them overwith me. She did what she was told and gave them to me without question.

Going back to the fence, I latched myself on and began using the cold metle rings to pull myself up. When I got to the top, I swung a leg over on to the other side and looked back a Teru. "Don't worry; when you get to the top, I'll help you." I called back softly.

She had been watching me this whole time with wide eyes as I quickly made my way up the fence. Then, instead of doing like I told her to, she began looking the fence over, trying to figure out how to open it.

"Come on Teru, we don't have time for this." I nearly yelled.

She glared back up at me, dairing me to try and hurry her. "Hold up, I think I found another way around this thing."

"Yea, I know, but that way doesn't-" I stopped talking as I watched Teru slip one of her tiny hands through one of the wholes in the fence, and unlock it on the other side. She swung the gate open, walked through, then closed it behind her. She gathered her shoes that I had dropped on the ground once I had gotten to the top of the fence, and began putting them on as I made my way back to the ground.

"You didn't listen to me." I remarked once we were walking again. I led the way out of the alley and down the next street, in the direction of my appartment. At first I had simply planned to take her to her place, but with people looking for her now, I thought it best to keep her at mine, which was closer.

"But my way through the gate was quicker," She protested.

"That's not the point!" I snapped.

Our argument stopped when the sound of a trash can toppling over sounded from somewhere behind us. I turned around, grabbing Teru and placing her behind me. She clutched the back of my tee-shirt and huddled close to me, her hands shaking slightly from fear.

"Probably just a cat." I murmured, turning to walk the other way and dragging Teru along with me. We walked for a few more blocks and down two more alleys; thankfully, neither of them were blocked like the first. I could tell that Teru's feet were starting to hurt from the funny way she was wakling, after all, the heels were at least three inches tall.

"Um, do you want me to, uh, carry you or something?" I asked in a mumble.

"What?" She gasped, the question seeming to throw her off.

"Well," I said sheepishly, "It's just that it looks like your feet are hurting you. It's not that far to my place from here, so it's no big deal."

"We're going to your place?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Of course, where did you think we were going? Besides, you'll be safe at my house; no one can find you there."

"Oh." She didn't ask why, witch ment she was probably saving all of her questions for later. Teru was a smart girl, she must have caught on that I wasn't going to explain everything until we were in the safety of my appartment.

"So, do you want me to carry you or not?" I had to look away from Teru as I asked this in order to hide the slight blush on my face. I was thankful then for my long blond locks that covered my face slightly.

"Oh, um, it's fine. Didn't you say that it's not much farther? But, thanks for the offer." She siad, being overly formal. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her own cheeks flush with color as she akwardly looked away as well.

Before long, we reached my apartment complex, a tall metle building with multiple windows and/or balconies on each side. Once we got inside, I headed straight to the elevator, Teru following close behind. As the elevator slowly climbed its way up its shaft, we remained silent. The silence didn't last for too terribly lond after we exited the elevator though. After we entered my appartment I had only enough time to walk over to the couch in the middle of my small living room before she demanded to know what was going on.

I sighed. "In short, a bunch of guys are coming after you so that they can kill you."

"But why?" She nearly yelled. "What have I ever done to them?"

"Nothing." I reasured her. "Look, I'm sorry Teru, but the only reason that they're after you is because of me." I sat myself down on the couch and gestured to the spot next to me. "And if you'd sit down, I'd like to explain it all to you."

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you guys are wondering what's going to happen, because guess what? So am I. It might be a while till it comes out, but there most deffinitly will be a part two, it just may come a few chapters later.<strong>

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but as you can see, it's a lot longer than the other two are, plus over spring break I spent a lot of time in a place with no internet. :(**

**Lastly, I've been wondering if the reson you guys aren't reviewing is because my stories aren't that good. This is the story that I get the most visitors on, but I still have the least amount of reviews…**_**1. **_**So if you guys think that my story's not that bad, please review, it makes me come out with chapters a lot quicker because I know that people actually want to read more. **


	4. Blood Stains Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dengeki Daisy. *Sob***

* * *

><p>Green. It was the color of the jacket that coated the arms that held me. The body heat coming from the person next to me felt good, but it could do nothing to help the chill that had just traveled down my spine.<p>

'He was going to die.' The thought flashed through my mind just before the first shot rang out.

"Teru." The word fell from Kurosaki's lips in a soft whisper, but it was enough to bring me to tears. He had done it for me, jumped in front of the gun. I had somehow managed to tangle myself up in yet another trap, and yet again Kurosaki had made it his duty to come and save me, even at the cost of his own life. Unfortunately, this time that happened to be the price.

Kurosaki's body went limp and fell to the ground before I had the chance to catch him. Blood streamed from a single spot on his back and pooled on the hard wooden floor of the warehouse we were in. Small salt filled tears fell from my eyes as the man across from me laughed maniacally. It had been his goal to kill Kurosaki, he had told me, I had just been the bait. He had also said that he was going to kill him to settle an old score; I had retorted that that was no reason to kill someone, but he obviously hadn't listened.

I looked up at the sound of the gun clicking, the gun that had taken Kurosaki's life. His murderer had a smug grin on his face, relishing in what he had just done. "Now sweetheart." He drawled leisurely, making me flinch at the sound of his voice. "You know I'd hate to put an end to such a pretty face, but I believe I can't let you walk out of here. It's not that I don't like you, I just can't risk you giving any hints of where I am to the police."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" I asked, subconsciously noticing that my voice was shaking. I didn't even know why I was even trying to get myself out of this situation. Kurosaki, the person that I held closest to me, was dead. I didn't think that I could deal with losing my closest person again. First mom and dad, next Souichirou, and now Kurosaki; what was the point of even living if everyone close to me was going to die?

"Oh I trust you." He said gently. "Really I do. But someone like me wouldn't have lasted even this long if I trusted every sweet little girl that I came across, now would I?"

He raised the gun as he took aim at my chest. I didn't flinch away, but instead stood up strait, bettering his accuracy. The last thing that I saw was that smug grin on his face widen before a second shot rang out. Pain entered my body as I fell on top of Kurosaki, my blood mixing with his. I had just enough time to clutch the now red jacket that was under me before I died.

* * *

><p><strong>Depressing, I know, but this was actually my first idea that I had for this story, I just held off on writing it. The next chapter will be a lot more cheerful though, so if you guys don't like depressing, then don't worry, more drabbles are soon to come. <strong>

**Please, REVIEW!**


	5. Sweet Nothings

**I'm here to grant you people with yet another chapter of Because Daisies Come in Every Color. And to thank me I would like to ask you all to please review. I've had about 4 people review so far (so thank you to those people) but I feel like with the amount of people reading my story I could get at least a few more. So far I've only gotten 1 review per chapter, and though I haven't gotten one negative review yet, it's still not the best confidence booster for someone who would like to pursue writing as a career in the future. So please, even one or two more reviews per chapter can really go a long way in encouraging someone to write.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>White<strong>_

**Sweet Nothings**

White. It was the color of the mask that he wore to the New Years Eve ball. It was plain, showing that he had most likely bought it at the last minute. But then again, I had bought mine last minute as well. It was a plain black, but thankfully matched the knee length black dress and black heels that I was wearing.

I was surprised that Kurosaki had even come at all to the ball that Riko had invited us to, though then again he was most likely only coming for me. After around half an hour of begging him to come didn't work, I simply had to mention that I would just have to dance with some other man. After saying that, not even having to wear a suit would stop him from coming. He became even more determined to come once Riko mentioned the tradition, which everyone at the party had to follow, in which at the count of midnight everyone had to kiss the person standing closest to them before taking off their mask. After that, nothing could stop him from coming.

Now, at the party, I found Kurosaki following me everywhere I went like a lost puppy. As I walked around admiring the other women's dresses, as I got some punch, and as I talked with other girls at the party. I drew the line when he nearly followed me into the bathroom, instead forcing him to wait outside in the hall. I knew that he was only doing it so that I wouldn't have to kiss anyone other than him at midnight, otherwise he wouldn't even be there.

At one point, I got tired of him just following me around, determined to actually interact with him for longer than two minutes at a time that night. At the time, we were both standing off to the side, watching as the women were dipped and twirled by their partners to the beat of the music that the orchestra played. I turned to look at Kurosaki, who was more likely staring off into space than at the dancers. "Do you want to dance?" I asked.

He glanced down at me, then back off into the distance. "Nah. Besides, I don't even know how. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'll just step on my feet the whole time."

I fumed. "For your information, Riko taught me how to dance a few days ago and I didn't step on her feet once." He made no acknowledgement that he had heard me, and I looked down at the empty glass in my hands in disappointment. "I'm going to get some more punch." I mumbled, walking away. "And _don't_ follow me."

Once I refilled my glass with the red fruity liquid, I turned my back to the snack table to watch the dancers again. I noticed the pair closest to me laughing and whispering to each other. The woman blushed as the man pressed himself against her so that he could get close enough to her to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. I stared at them longingly, envying their closeness.

It wasn't that Kurosaki wouldn't get close to me. When we watched movies he would put his arm around me, and when we went out he would hold my hand. He got closest to me when he held me as I cried, and very rarely would he ever kiss me. I found myself not being able to help the longing that continued to build up inside me for that intimacy. To be that close to the one that you loved, and have them whisper sweet nothings into you ear simply because they wanted to see the beautiful blush that would color you face when they did. But I knew that that was too much to ask for.

I jumped and quickly turned around when I felt two fingers lightly tap me on the shoulder. There was a young man standing behind me with short brown hair and blue-green eyes. He flashed me a blinding smile, then bent over slightly as he offered me his hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, stunning me.

"Um, well." I stuttered. I knew it would be wrong to accept his offer. I was here with Kurosaki, who was not only my date, but also my boyfriend. I knew that, but the raw emotions of loneness that were gnawing at my insides were pushing me to say yes. I was able to raise my arm up about half way to take the man's hand when something stopped me.

A black shadow seemed to fall over the man as someone came up to him from behind. My hand dropped back to my side as the other person's hand came to rest on the man's shoulder. I looked up into the dark face of Kurosaki, and had to tell myself not to flinch. The aura he emitting was frightening, and I took a step backwards just to be safe.

"I sorry," He said in a voice as clod as ice, "But I'm afraid that her date wouldn't like that very much." I didn't blame the man from cowering away from Kurosaki's piercing blue eyes and villain like smile.

"N-no, it-it was my fault." He said, trying to regain his composure. "I should have taken into consideration that she might have had a date before I asked."

"Yes, you should have." Replied Kurosaki, before he let go of the man, then wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me over to the dance floor. Once we were thoroughly mixed up in the crowd of people, he spun me, then took my hand and began leading us into a dance.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, choosing not to comment on the fact the Kurosaki was not only dancing, but dancing quite well.

"Of course." He scoffed, "You're mine, and no one else's. That guy was trying to make a move on you, I had to do something." As he spoke, I felt the arm around my waist pull me closer to him. Possessive, yet at the same time I found it sweet.

"Yea, but you didn't have to nearly make him cry." I scolded the older man in front of me. His only reply was a sheepish grin, letting me know that that was exactly what he had wanted.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and I couldn't help but jump as everyone around us said in unison, "5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" As everyone cheered, Kurosaki wrapped both arms around me, pulling me to him for a deep and passionate kiss. He pulled his mask off, then reached behind my head and slowly undid the ribbon holding mine in place. He took my mask off of my face and stared in to my eyes as I stared unafraid back into his blue ones.

He leaned down just a bit more so that his breath tickled my ear. "I love you." He whispered, the sweetest nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, already the fifth chapter, though these are pretty short. Sorry it took me so long to post, but this week was my last full week of school, so I've been having lots of tests lately. It's hectic :(<strong>

_**Please review!**_


	6. Something So Simple Can Get Me So High

**I'm back once again, and surprisingly already almost done with this story. I think I have about 4 more colors left until I've covered all of the basics. I still have to do the second part of The Man Who Knew Too Much though, I just don't know if I should use another color with it as well. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Purple<strong>_

**Something So Simple Can Get Me So High**

Purple. It was Teru's favorite color of nail polish. I wouldn't have origionally noticed if she didn't always have her hands on me, though it's not as if I minded.

Most of the time, she would have her hands in fists, clutching at my shirt as her head rested either on my shoulder or in the crook of my neck. When she would spend the night at my apartment, I would often wake up to find her arms wrapped around one of my own, clutching it to her as if to keep me from leaving her. As if that were even possible.

Sometimes, when Teru came over while Riko wasn't home, be it for dinner or a movie, we would often find ourselves tangled up in each other by the end of the night, intoxicated with touch. When we were like this, I often found myself craving the feel of my lips on hers, the touch that came with a kiss. It didn't happen often, so when it did; I let all of my feelings for Teru out at once, becoming rougher, yet at the same time making the moment more passionette.

Teru was different. While she would return my kisses with just as much passion, she liked to turn even moments when we weren't kissing sweet. Like when we would have to break our lips apart so that we could breathe, or when we were simply sitting next to each other, she would run her hands over my skin, exploring things about my body that just the eyes weren't able to perceive. She would often run her hands up and down my arms, or along the contors of my face, memorizing each indention of the soft skin there. I liked it best though, when she ran her soft hands across the smooth skin of my chest and stomach, even though that almost never happened.

Often times I would return her touch with an embrace, gathering her small, fragile body into my arms and cradling it there. When I did this she would usually sigh contently, and it made me happy to think that she enjoyed being in my arms. Occasionally, she would fall asleep there, sleeping face calm and peaceful due to the feeling of safety she apparently felt with me being that near.

Sometimes, I would hold her tiny face in my hands, her skin flawless and smooth. Just my hand could cover up about a third of her head because she was so small. It often made me think when I was touching her that way that I needed to be careful with her. I still didn't know how breakable she was. I had seen her when she was acting brave, appearing possibly stronger than me. But at the same time, I had seen her when she was her weakest, disshrivled and curled in on herself.

One night, Teru had woken up in bed with me from a nightmare. Though she had already been holding on to me, when she was panicked and scared she clutched at me, terrified of being without me and alone. As she sobed from the shock of the things that she had seen behind closed lids, I held her back. Through the night I let her cling to me as much as she wanted, as well as trying to sooth her with my own gentle touches. Even when my sleep would be haunted by nightmares, I always found Teru's touch to be the thing that clalmed me down and allowed me to go back to bed quickly.

Her touch was like my drug, the skin on skin addiction that I couldn't break. But at the same time, as long as I always had her near me to fill the desires that came with my addiction, I never seemed to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love how sweet they can be. It's so cute!<strong>


End file.
